


Love on the Brain

by SuperLcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, too many feelings from last nights episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLcorp/pseuds/SuperLcorp
Summary: Kara and Lena interaction post 2x13. Because no one is better for Kara than Lena Luthor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last night's episode was a disaster and I had too many feelings creeping up on me. So when I was listening to music "Love on the Brain" by Rihanna isnpired this short fic about Lena and Kara post 2x13. Because I will not condone Karamel, ever.

“Kara” Lena breathed. She came up behind her and studied her profile. Kara was bent over as she leaned against the balcony, looking over the skyline from CATCO’s building. Lena could hear her muffled sobs. Kara looked different, tired even, but still as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. 

“I thought that giving Mon-El a chance would make me happy. At least that’s what I told myself.” Kara argued. She kept her back to Lena and attempted to wipe her tears. 

“I’ve heard the way he talks to you. You know it’s all bullshit Kara”. Lena said with an underlying sense of anger. She came towards Kara and stood on the balcony next to her. Kara turned to look at Lena with red puffy eyes. 

“But you know its true Lena”. Kara retorted. She fiddled with her glasses as she looked down to the floor and a tear slipped down her cheek. “Being Supergirl does make me selfish. I’ve put the city’s safety above my own feelings and my friends. No matter what I do, my duty will always be in the way. He shouldn’t have to put up with this part of me. It’s not fair.” Kara crossed her arms and pursed her lips shifting uncomfortably. 

“If he thinks that then he doesn't deserve you Kara. To me, you're perfect as Kara Danvers or Supergirl… you are my Hero. It never made a difference to me.” Lena said quietly. She reached out to touch Kara’s arm. When Kara didn't flinch away, Lena moved closer to her. As their bodies touched slightly, Lena felt warmth run all over her. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the person people look up to for everything Lena. You’re not the superhero who has to save the day.” Kara’s voice was bitter. The subject would never not be bitter for her. 

“Stop it. You deserve someone who would move mountains for you if they had to.”. Lena asserted. She stepped closer to Kara and cupped her cheek gently. Lena thought for a moment Kara would kiss her, but then her eyes casted down to the floor again. She leaned in and whispered into Kara’s ear “Come with me. Lets go to my place.” 

“Lena… I- I..” Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s shoulder. This whole situation felt wrong. She should be talking things out with Mon-El right now. Instead she’s letting Lena comfort her.

“The choice is yours. I’ll leave if that’s what you want me to do.” Lena’s lips kissed the shell of her ear as she felt Kara’s body tremble against her.

“Yes… I- I want to go with you” Kara whispered. She lifted her head and their noses brushed against each other. Kara wanted to kiss her badly, to just lose herself in those lips, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that to Mon-El. 

Lena took her by the hand and led her out of the office. Her eyes gleamed with hope. Maybe this time Kara would realize that all she needed was standing right in front of her. 

——-

Later that night they laid in Lena’s bed cuddling. Lena wrapped her arm protectively around Kara’s waist and her head rested on her chest. There was so much intimacy in the moment. No pretenses, no force. It felt natural. It wasn't like anything Kara had experienced before, and she knew it. 

“So are you going to Leave him?” Lena sighed as she moved her head from Kara’s chest to look up at her. 

“It’s not that simple Lena”. Kara answered as she stared at the ceiling. 

“Yes it is. Its not hard to figure out how unhappy you are. Think about it, you’ve never liked him Kara. Ever since he came to your life all you’ve done is argue.”

“You don't get to dictate my feelings for him.” Kara snapped as she sat up from the bed.

Lena felt panic rise within her and quickly grabbed hold of her arm. “I’m sorry. You’re right I shouldn't have said that. But you harbor no feelings for him and you know it Kara.” 

Kara tried to move, but then felt Lena wrap her arms around her from behind. “Lena please…” 

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Lena managed to choke out. 

Kara’s eyes snapped shut at the sound of hurt in her voice. She couldn't do this to Lena, bring her into the mess that was her life and her feelings. Lena could do so much better. 

“I love you Kara.” Lena confessed as she lightly kissed Kara’s shoulder. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kara swallowed back a sob and straightened her posture as best as she could. “He loves me too.”

“But you don't love him back and he could never love you as much as I do.” There was so much truth in Lena’s words and they both knew it. 

Kara felt Lena pull her gently back in the bed and this time she didn't fight back. Her body automatically curled into Lena’s, as if they were meant to fit against each other. 

“I love you too, Lena.” Kara said, her voice just above a whisper.


End file.
